Dimmi ancora che la magia esiste
by cullensardinia
Summary: Dudley è ricoverato in una clinica psichiatrica perché si ostina a credere che la magia esiste. Il suo equilibrio sembra essere precario perché legato a una realtà a cui nessuno crede. La realtà lo condurrà a liberarsi in modo drastico dall'ipocrisia dei suoi genitori. La ff non ha scopo di lucro. I personaggi appartengono a J.wling.


Nickname: alida

Titolo: Dimmi ancora che la magia esiste.

Personaggi: Dudley Dursdley

Genere: One-shot

Rating: verde

Avvertimenti: ambientato dopo la fine della seconda guerra magica

Introduzione: Dudley è ricoverato in una clinica psichiatrica perché si ostina a credere nell'esistenza della magia. Il suo equilibrio sembra essere precario perché basato su una verità a cui nessuno crede. La realtà lo condurrà a liberarsi in modo drastico dall'ipocrisia dei suoi genitori, pur rimanendo sempre fedele alle sue convinzioni.

NdA: Scrivendo questa one-shot ho cercato di mantenere un certo distacco emotivo con il fine di mostrare tutto nel modo più razionale possibile. Certamente i personaggi provano emozioni forti, ma né Dudley, né Harry, né tantomeno Vernon e Petunia (assenti ingiustificati) hanno una soluzione per vivere serenamente con un piede nel mondo babbano e uno nel mondo magico. Da qui nasce il testo come è stato scritto.

Il materasso era morbido come sempre, e le molle facevano uno strano suono mentre mi giravo e rigiravo nel letto. Forse si lamentavano per il peso che dovevano sopportare: il mio peso.

Alle volte il loro cigolio sembrava un discorso, una confessione bisbigliata nella notte. Era come se per magia … oh, no! Scusate, la magia non esiste.

Eppure la magia è stata una nube scura che mi sono portato dietro per tutta la vita. Ah, ah, ah! Mi viene da ridere, ma non posso farlo. Almeno non troppo forte, altrimenti mi sentiranno, ed io non voglio, non voglio che vengano.

Quando arrivano, mi stringono troppo forte, mi fanno male. Mamma e papà dicono che fra pochi giorni mi porteranno via, ma intanto io sono qui e, se anche continuano a dire che la magia non esiste, io non posso fare a meno di ricordare…

Mamma piangeva tutte le sere, diceva che non era possibile che fosse capitato proprio a noi, proprio a lei. Affermava che aveva già dovuto sopportare zia Lily, e che non avrebbe permesso che io mi sentissi trascurato o inferiore. Evidentemente lei si era sentita così.

Quelle volte avrei voluto stringerla a me e dirle che sapevo quanto mi volesse bene, ma non lo feci mai. Papà cercava di rassicurarla, e mentre la rabbia e l'incomprensione ci facevano ingrassare, la mamma scompariva un po' alla volta perdendo peso e sorrisi.

Io non potevo parlare liberamente, confessarle che mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una bacchetta per sollevare gli oggetti, oppure semplicemente avvicinarmi i popcorn senza dovermi alzare dal divano. Cose stupide, certo, ma io ho sempre avuto tutto e in fin dei conti la magia è l'unica cosa che mi è mancata.

Credo davvero che mi avrebbe fatto sentire migliore di ciò che ero: un ciccione viziato che andava in giro a picchiare i bambini piccoli assieme ad altri sfigati come me.

Papà dice che non siamo sfigati, che siamo ragazzi normali, ma io non ci credo più; non dopo la sera in cui Harry mi ha salvato dai Dissennatori.

L'aria era gelida ed io ero sicuro che sarei morto. Non saprei descrivere la consistenza di quegli esseri, però so che le mie forze erano pressoché inutili, mentre Harry, lo sgorbio, il debole e insignificante Harry, con una forte luce mi salvò la vita senza chiedere niente in cambio.

Oggi mi chiedo se questi ricordi siano dotati di poteri magici, perché ogni volta che ci ripenso la stanza inizia a girare, a diventare prima sempre più piccola, poi sempre più lunga, per ultimo si riempie di strane voci che bisbigliano ed io mi ritrovo a saltare sul letto, gridando.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!". Salto e grido. Gli uomini bianchi entrano e mi tirano giù con forza. Slegano le cinghie e cercano di legarmi, ma io sono forte e mi dimeno con tutto me stesso. Ricomincio a ridere a pieni polmoni. Ahahah! Forte quanto mai, senza magia non riuscirò mai a difendermi.

La magia che non esiste è l'unica cosa che potrebbe salvarmi! E vai! Yuppi-yu! Continuo a strillare. Poi gli uomini bianchi mi fanno un'iniezione, ma io riesco a sentire ugualmente ciò che si dicono a bassa voce: "Questo non uscirà mai più da qui".

Le mie risate si fanno più deboli, si trasformano in un accenno di pianto, ma non ho la forza per piangere perché la medicina comincia a fare il suo effetto e tutto sfuma nel niente più assoluto.

Al mio risveglio trovo Harry vicino al letto. Non è strano, lui viene sempre a farmi visita, ma non passa per le vie ufficiali perché mamma ha detto ai dottori che è pericoloso. Perciò viene come solo lui sa fare: con la smaterializzazione. Dice che non è granché, che le prime volte gli veniva voglia di vomitare, ma che comunque è sempre meglio di sbucare fuori da un caminetto e ritrovarsi sporchi di fuliggine.

"Che ore sono?" domandò confuso.

"Le tre del mattino".

Cerco di sollevarmi, ma sono ancora legato e il mio sforzo è inutile. Harry prende la bacchetta e con un incantesimo mi slega. "Quando andrò via, dovrò legarti di nuovo" mi dice dispiaciuto.

"Fa niente" rispondo io.

Ogni volta ci sentiamo in imbarazzo perché nessuno dei due sa di cosa parlare. Questa volta però, dopo che gli racconto dell'ennesima iniezione, lui sbotta. "Non possono farlo, non possono tenerti in un manicomio solo perché credi nella verità! Insomma Dudley, tu non sei pazzo! La magia esiste davvero!".

Inizio a singhiozzare. "Esiste, Harry? Dimmelo ancora. Dimmi ancora che la magia esiste".

Harry mi tiene le mani e ripete: "La magia esiste. Come farei io a essere qui, se la magia non esistesse?".

Sorrido, pur continuando a singhiozzare. Non voglio fare la fine di mia madre che ha perso la voglia di sorridere di cuore solo perché ha rifiutato la verità, ma la domanda continua a ronzarmi in testa e sento che questo è il momento di chiedere.

"Perché la magia non esiste anche per me? Perché io non posso fuggire da qua e smaterializzarmi come fai tu? Perché?".

Harry si alza dalla sedia e si avvicina alla porta. Tende l'orecchio per assicurarsi che nessuno sia nelle vicinanze. "Gli infermieri ripassano alle sei del mattino" lo informo.

Lui si avvicina e, dopo avermi stretto forte, sussurra: "Non gridare e tieniti forte".

Lo stomaco comincia a girare e girare, molto più veloce della mia stanza quando i ricordi mi tornano alla mente. Ho quasi voglia di vomitare e, quando tutto si ferma, sono fuori dall'ospedale. Mi guardo attorno spaesato, non riesco a credere che Harry abbia fatto questo per me.

Siamo in un parco, il cielo è pieno di stelle e si sentono dei gufi. Adesso che ci penso anche Harry aveva un gufo. "Harry, dov'è il tuo gufo?" domandò incuriosito.

Lui volta la faccia dalla parte opposta alla mia, si fa triste e risponde: "Non era un gufo, era una civetta. Si chiamava Edwige. E' morta per proteggermi".

Non so cosa dire, e dico soltanto: "Ti voleva bene".

"Già" risponde lui: "Anche io le volevo bene".

Chiudo gli occhi per sentire l'aria fresca della notte sul viso, e la natura mi fa la grazia di un delicato venticello. "Se io fossi in te, mi odierei" dico, a occhi chiusi, rivolgendomi a Harry.

Lui ride. "Allora fortuna tua, che io non sono te".

Apro gli occhi e lo guardo. La cicatrice a forma di saetta è ancora sulla sua fronte. Certi segni non si cancellano neanche con mille guerre.

"C'è un motivo per cui lo fai? Un motivo per cui vieni a trovarmi così spesso?".

Lo vedo titubante, non sta cercando di inventare una scusa. Sta cercando un modo per dire ciò che pensa. E' sempre stato così dannatamente sincero. Le sue bugie erano talmente chiare che papà e mamma si accorgevano dal suo sguardo quando stava per dirle.

Sospira. "Lo faccio perché ho combattuto la guerra per amore della magia, perché tutto ciò che avevo non andasse perso. E adesso non posso lasciarti combattere da solo, perché forse non lo sai, ma anche tu stai combattendo per lo stesso motivo per cui sono morti tanti maghi e streghe. Stai combattendo per la magia".

"Sto combattendo? Non me n'ero accorto. Ho l'impressione che la mia guerra sia già persa".

Ancora una volta guardo Harry, e dai suoi occhi posso vedere che anche lui è piuttosto sfiduciato.

"Vorrei che fosse diverso, vorrei poterti aiutare. Perché non vieni con me?" mi propone entusiasta.

Io sghignazzo. "Dove? Nel mondo magico?".

Harry china la testa rendendosi conto dell'impossibilità di realizzare la sua proposta. Mi dispiace vederlo triste, non è colpa sua se io non sono un mago.

"La prossima volta ti insegnerò a volare. Verrò a prenderti con una scopa volante. Ti va?".

Sorrido di cuore. "Sì, mi va".

Harry si avvicina a me, mi stringe le braccia e, come siamo venuti, così torniamo in ospedale. Mi saluta, mi fa promettere di stare calmo e poi scompare. Dopo cinque minuti passano gli infermieri, mi slegano e m'invitano a non fare pazzie altrimenti sarebbero costretti a legarmi nuovamente.

Le giornate scorrono tutte uguali: sveglia, colazione, attività ricreative, pranzo, sonnellino, merenda, passeggiata all'aperto, visite dei parenti, doccia, cena, film e tutti a nanna.

Harry mi ha detto che non potrà venire per un paio di giorni, io penso alla sua scopa volante. Papà la chiudeva in cantina per tutta l'estate, quando Harry tornava per le vacanze. Io scendevo giù a darle un'occhiata quando i miei non erano in casa e sognavo di usarla.

Adesso mi sembra di vederla davanti a me. Il legno è possente, non è leggera come potrebbe sembrare. Sono sul mio letto e faccio finta di cavalcarla, ma le molle iniziano a parlare. Non voglio ascoltarle. Che stupido! Le molle non possono parlare.

Papà e mamma dicono che fra pochi giorni mi porteranno via. Veramente me lo dicono da molto tempo, mentre gli uomini bianchi affermano che io non uscirò mai più da qui. Ah! Ah!Ah! Devo stare calmo o verranno a prendermi.

Scendo dal letto ed esco dalla mia stanza. E' quasi l'ora della passeggiata all'aperto. Gli infermieri mi guardano con circospezione. "Buon pomeriggio" saluto io. Loro fanno finta di non aver sentito.

Dopo pochi minuti, finalmente usciamo. Anche oggi l'aria è fresca come l'altra notte. Forse avrei dovuto dire a Harry che sì, mi sarei trasferito volentieri nel mondo magico, e pazienza se non sono un mago.

Avrei potuto smaterializzarmi con lui, e poi avrei potuto volare. Mi guardo attorno, gli infermieri sono tutti impegnati con altri pazienti. Davanti ai miei occhi ho ancora la scopa volante, sul suo bastone c'è scritto: Firebolt.

Wow. Forse Harry non si adirerà se ci faccio un giro sopra.

Senza che nessuno se ne accorga, rientro dentro l'istituto. Prendo l'ascensore e salgo fino al terzo piano. Non c'è quasi nessuno in giro perché tutti sono in cortile. Passa un medico per andare nel suo ufficio. Lo lascio fare e poi sgattaiolo sulle scale di servizio.

Arrivo fino al sesto piano, nelle finestre non ci sono le grate. Guardo giù: è bellissimo. Prendo la scopa immaginaria, la cavalcò facendo finta di non sapere che le mie mani non stanno stringendo niente. Le lacrime iniziano a scendere sul mio viso, ma non voglio che di me restino solo quelle e così me le asciugo velocemente con il palmo della mano.

Non so perché non sia diventato un mago, però una cosa la so: la magia esiste. Salgo su una sedia e mi ritrovo all'altezza della finestra. Faccio un profondo respiro e mi lancio nell'aria, pronto a volare.

Per un breve attimo sento tanta gente urlare. Non faccio in tempo ad aprire gli occhi per vedere dove sto atterrando che mi rendo conto che non vedrò mai più niente. La magia esiste ma solo per i maghi. In un micro secondo penso che se forse ci fosse stato quel mago, il preside di Hogwarts, forse avrebbe potuto salvarmi.

Ma è morto anche lui, e di magico in me non c'è niente.

L'ultima cosa che ho visto è stata il cortile dell'istituto con tanto verde e tante panchine. L'ultima cosa che ho sentito sono state le grida dei pazienti.

Eppure se mi concentro, vi posso assicurare che, come per magia, mi sembrava che Harry fosse con me.


End file.
